


And so the night went on (tmrss18_gift_for_newtsisms)

by GreenieTheTrash



Category: TMR - Fandom, the maze runner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenieTheTrash/pseuds/GreenieTheTrash
Summary: How would an average day in the safe haven look like if there weren't so many lives lost?





	And so the night went on (tmrss18_gift_for_newtsisms)

**Author's Note:**

> I would recommend you listen to the song "North" from Sleeping At Last. Not only it describes the end of the last book perfectly but it's a really beautiful song.

The waves of the sea hit the rocks of the hill.  
It always made Newt feel a bit better when he could count the seconds before the waves hit the rock and it would always be the exact same timing.   
He loved sitting there in the mornings looking at the rising sun trying to enjoy every moment of the piece it brought him. 

He never slept too well even after two years of being free of WICKED and the maze.   
He was on a routine what felt like was his whole life and he couldn’t drop it the same way Minho couldn’t. Newt would see him running alongside the shore every morning when he came to the hill. 

Sometimes - after he had his run - Minho would come to the hill too. They didn’t talk they just sat in silence and watched the sun slowly rising and listened to the whispers of the waves. And eventually one of them would leave and the other one soon after but they never mentioned these moments when they spoke to each other later in the day.   
There weren’t even any knowing looks. It was as if it never happened which left Newt wondering if he didn’t just imagine Minho being there with him. 

After he left the hill this morning he found Thomas and Gally in the kitchen eating breakfast. Both had a smirk on their face. 

“Why do you look like two giggling high school girls that just got noticed by their crush?” Newt sits next to Thomas and elbows him in the arm. 

“Well, Thomas here made a bet!” Gally’s strong voice fills the room. 

“Do we got a gambler here Tommy?“ Newt snickers "What’s it about?" 

"He said he can beat me in wrestling tonight when we set the bonfire.”

“You going back to the glade fun, huh?” Newt softly smiles thinking of the nights the boys let loose. 

He hated the glade, he still does with everything he got… but some of the Vatra nights when he got wasted and watched Gally tackle a few greenies? They were probably the most pleasant memories he had of that place. 

“I have to beat him so that he stops throwing in my face that he beat me that one time.” Thomas takes a chug of water and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Fair enough…” Newt shrugs.

“You’re gonna get crushed dude.” Minho sits opposite Newt wiping away some sweat from running.

Newt feels the need to back his friend up a bit “Have a bit more faith in him! Tommy might be a bit more brains than muscles-”

“A bit more brains?” Gally’s drink snorts from his nose “He’s a shukface! Watched him get oversmarted by Brenda so many times I lost count!” 

“Yeah. You’re an idiot Tom.” Teresa sits beside Gally with her own breakfast. 

Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail and she looks very sleepy. She was known to be a heavy sleeper. The only person that dared to ever wake her up was either Thomas or Sonya.

They kept arguing about Thomas’s chances of beating Gally for a while but they eventually had to start doing their work.

Watching the bonfire was another soothing thing for Newt. He liked watching his friends having the fun they deserved. 

Obviously, Thomas got his ass kicked by Gally once again. Newt saw Harriet and Aris leading him to the medics because he hurt his ankle when he fell.   
Minho was stumbling after them with a good amount of alcohol in his system laughing his ass off. 

Sonya - Newt’s sister - sat in a circle with a bunch of other girls from group B. She noticed Newt looking her way so she waved at him. He looked after her as much as he could once he remembered who she was. 

“I heard that Harriet is going to do it tomorrow morning.” Teresa leaned on a tree that was next to Newt.

“Tomorrow?” he asks surprised. 

“Yeah… She’s gonna take her to the hill before sunrise and propose there.” Teresa smiles softly at Newt’s little sister that giggled in her friend group “I suppose Harriet asked for your permission?” 

“She did.” Newt nods “But I knew even before she asked me. I found out on accident a month ago when I searched for some layouts that Gally and the builders needed. Harriet is great at drawing but she shouldn’t jot down her speech on the official papers with the layouts.” 

Teresa laughs weakly. 

Her eyes are already almost closing because of the tiredness “They’re going to be happy. I know it.” 

“I’m bloody sure of it too.” 

“Hey Newt!” Brenda shouts from the beach “We’re playing Blind Man’s Bluff and we need more people you two in?!” 

A slightly drunk Jorge swayed around while waving his hands in the air “I’m the blind maaaan!” 

Newt and Teresa look at each other with bright smiles. Of course they would want to play that game and want the two people that are the worst in it playing too.

“Sure thing!” Teresa shouts back and drags Newt with her. 

“This is going to be so bad!” Newt protests while laughing.

“Maybe. But it’ll be fun! When Jorge gets drunk it’s always fun.” she starts pulling her hair back to get the best view. 

And so the night went on… And there were many nights like these to come in the future.


End file.
